tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slash
' Spike '''was Raphael's mutated pet turtle. In 'Slash and Destroy,' he was exposed to some Ooze and became known as Slash. Official Description ''"I was Raphael’s pet until mutagen made me his equal! Raph’s my bud, but I have a bone to pick with the rest of the team—they’ve never treated Raph right! Time to wipe out Mikey, Leo and Donnie…then Raph and I can form the ultimate Turtle team!"' '- Slash' Origin As a young tortoise, Spike was flushed down the toilet of his original owner's home, and into the sewers. Raphael then saved him from drowning and took him in as his pet turtle, who Raph has a soft spot for, and often talks to Spike about his feelings in private. As Spike The private feelings conversation between Raph and Spike is important for Raph because he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike, who can't speak, but is an excellent listener. His brothers tease him about this sometimes, mostly Mikey. Spike's favorite food is lettuce leaves, which he is often seen eating. Raph often lets Spike ride around on his shoulder and his best friend. As Slash Slash and Destroy: '''When Spike was mutated into Slash, he has a vendetta against the Turtles, because of the stories Raph has told him all these years. Thinking that his brothers mistreated him, Slash set his thoughts on wiping them out anyway he could. He copied Raph's moves and used them to fight. He was last seen being knocked off a large building by losing his footing, after Raph struck him in one of his pressure points. 'Metalhead Rewired: Slash returns as a prisoner of the Kraang, and he's not happy one bit. As soon as he's released he starts smashing up robots left and right first by throwing one at another standing by a cell, and even saves Raph as he is about to be hit by a Kraang, before disappearing once again. ''Newtralized!: '''Slash is soon captured by the Kraang a second time and freed by the Newtralizer, who he becomes friends with. Together, the two make a vow to wipe out the Kraang. Slash is pleased with thier progress, but after he sees that the Newtralizer's plans have gone to far, to even wiping out the turtles and the city, he makes peace with Raphael and his brothers and helps them in the fight. Afterwards though, even though he's back on good terms with them, Slash decides that its better if he goes solo, and disappears again. Description Spike is Raphael's pet turtle which Raph believes is always listening to Raph about how he feels. When Spike drinks from a canister of mutagen, he transforms into a humungous mutant turtle that turns out a lot different than Raph and his brothers. Dubbing himself Slash, he's strong, merciless, and a bully. Inside though, he has an honest heart and doesn't wish to hurt an innocent human. Slash's Relationships Raphael: Raphael rescued Spike when he was flushed down the toilet. Raph tells Spike his feelings and thoughts because he can't with his brothers. Raphael really cares about Spike because he's always feeding, pampering and watching over Spike, and is overprotective of him when his brothers tease him about Spike. When Spike mutates into Slash, Raph comes in angry and complaining saying his brothers never understand him. That is when Slash says his brothers never understood him, but he always did. Even though Raph had to fight Slash in order to save his brothers, he still cares about Slash enough that when the tortoise was falling from the roof, Raph still reached out to try and save him. Slash still cares about Raph as well, going to save him from a Kraang sneak attack. Slash encounters Raph again after he has teamed up with the Newtralizer, still a little miffed about their past fight. He and Raph fight several times, before Raph saves Slash from nearly getting stepped on by his new pal. Touched that Raph still cares for him, Slash turns against the Newtralizer and helps the turtles win the fight. Anger no longer boiling between them, Slash and Raph make ammends.Their past fight is forgotten, and Slash decides to set on a journey of his own. He and Raph may meet again one day. The Turtles: Slash has a personal vendetta against Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Since Raph hasn't been able to tell his feelings to his brothers, he has told Spike his feelings about what happened in every problem he has encountered. Because of that, Slash somehow sees Raph's brothers as enemies that need to be wiped out in order for his master to be free. He had almost finished his vendetta too, if Raph hadn't stepped in to stop him. Slash hated Raphael, which caused their friendship to end briefly. Master Splinter knows Spike is Slash. It can be presumed that Slash's disdain for the other turtles ended in Newtralized. Newtralizer: Slash teamed up with him to fight the Kraang. Newtralizer rescued him and became a brother to him. But Slash disagreed with Newtralizer's plan on destroying Manhattan to eliminate the Kraang, so he joined the Turtles side. Powers and Skills '''Ninjitsu:' He has silently observed Raph and his brothers combat skills and is able to predict Raph's movements and main source of combat. He also can move in shadows well showing off his stealth that the Donny and Mickey were unable to notice he was behind to snatch someone. Brawling: He has a habit of roaring loudly due to the mutagen enhancing his brain making him crazy. Vocal Mimicry: '''He can impersonate somebody's voice as he used this to lure Mikey into a trap as Leo voice. '''Enhanced Smell: '''He is able to sense mutagen from a mile away. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He is munch stronger then Ralph as he has the power to blow hard punches and smash through walls as he pleases. This also helps him weild his Mace. '''Long Sharp Nails: He has retractable finger nails and uses them for makeshift weapons. Their sharp enough to scratch through metal. Sense of Honor: '''He refuses to harm an innocent of people, except for Kraang. '''Patience: Before Spike mutated, he couldn't talk or turn on any of his owner's brothers. Now as a mutant, Slash can't help but use his super strength on the Turtles. Intelligence and Communication: As a pet, he was able to understand the Turtles' communications skills, fighting moves and skills. As Slash, he shows off his fighting skills like no other as he been watching for long time. Endurance Stamina: His body is much bulky and stronger than the Ninja Turtles, as he can stand punches from the Turtles and stay much alive from the impacts of falling off high buildings. Slash can crush a Kraang senseless with no problem. Leap: '''Also, his body weight and short legs doesn't hold him back from jumping from high heights possible high as the turtles. Appears in *Rise Of The Turtles (Debut as Spike) *Turtle Temper *Metal Head *Panic In The Sewers *Enemy Of My Enemy *Operation: Break Out *Showdown *Follow The Leader *Slash and Destroy (Last Appearance as Spike, First Appearance as '''Slash) *Metalhead Rewired *Newtralized! Gallery See Slash/Gallery Trivia *The name Spike is probably a tribute to Greg Cipes' best friend, a turtle by the same name. *Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, famed for voicing Donatello in the first and third live-action TMNT movies for the 1990's. *His debut episode "Slash and Destroy" is a homage to the title of his first comic book appearance, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures #23 "Search and Destroy" *His weapon was a choice of April's to pick for a weapon, a mace. *His look can be considered a darker, twisted version of the 1987 Turtles as he wears an "S" on his belt and a black bandana mask. This makes him the second character to incorporate elements of the '87 design in his appearance (The first being Timothy's Pulverizer costume). *It seems that Spike went into the Mutagen Ooze on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's 'wishes'. *He has retractable claws that resemble fingernails. *He is the second villian to name himself. The first being The Rat King (Though unlike The Rat King, Michelangelo had no problem with Slash naming himself). *He can perfectly imitate Leo's voice. *The Ooze warped his brain making him lose his mind in 'Slash and Destroy. **However in Newtralized! ''it appears that the ooze's affects on his mental state has worn off. *He was one of the many mutants that was captured by the Kraang in Metalhead Rewired. *He saved Raphael from the Kraang that was going to attack him, showing there's still possibly some good inside of him. *He teamed up with Newtralizer but they eventually became enemies in that episode due to the Newtralizer's insanity and ungratefulness. *He was with the other Villains in the second Season 2 opening. *His belt buckle is an old "abandoned" car hood ornament. *Slash and Raphael became friends again in ''Newtralized!. *It's Still Unknown what Happen to him after The Invasion. *It's Been Confirmed he will have his Own Figure as Spike in a 3 Pack Figures this summer. Quotes *"Ha ha ha ha...my turn." *"You really think you could keep me prisoner?!" *"They never understood ya, not like me." *" Our anger makes us strong!" *" Wait till I get out of here. I'm gonna break every tentacle on your unh..." *"If Raph's gonna be free, we may need to lose some DEAD weight." *"I need to find my own way Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." *"You're no brother of mine." *"You...you saved me Raphael?" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Former Pets Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Hostages Category:Mutants captured in metalhead rewired Category:The Turtles Category:Victims Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:The Manipulated Category:Allies Category:Former Villians Category:Alive Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:Turtles friends Category:Mutant Animals Category:Turtles Pets Category:Good Mutants Category:Family to the turtles Category:Mutant Turtles Category:Good Boys Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Hot tempered Category:Humans/Mutants